Chapter 7 the dicovery off eddy part 2
Professor Scam Chapter 7: The Discovery of Eddy Part 2 Nazz, Jonny, and Plank by default walked into the junkyard and towards where they found the small robot of Professor Scam, now known to be Eddy. "This is it! But I see no entrance," Jonny said, looking around and holding his sword and Plank. "Plank, stay here with Nazz while I go check the place out," Jonny said, putting Plank on a car and walking towards the middle of the junkyard where he saw the robot earlier. As he walked alone, he realized that if they saw a robot, that meant Scam probably had more! Of course, that was bad news, but he was sure that he could take them. He was prepared, unlike Kevin. And he was also armed. "Jon-ee," a voice said, it sounded like Kevin's. Jonny listened, and heard it again. It came from the north, and he began to run that way. "I'm coming for ya, Kevin!" Jonny yelled, running through the junkyard, before seeing Kevin's hat laying on the ground by itself, and no Kevin. "Kevin?" he asked, picking it up. Suddenly the ground behind him made the noise of it erupting into the air, and he quickly turned around to see Kevin 2.0, a cyborg. "KEVIN! WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled, not knowing Kevin was being forced to attack him, and was aware of it. Unfortunately, he had no ability to tell Jonny, and stood up. "You will be assimilated into the Borg!" he yelled, which would have told Jonny if he knew that this was Kevin being controlled physically and vocally by the Eds that Ed was controlling Kevin's vocals. Kevin walked closer, and raised his arm. "Prepare to be assimilated!" he yelled, before lunging at Jonny, who quickly dodged it. "KEVIN! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Jonny yelled, as he jumped backwards and landed on a pile of junk. He grabbed his sword tightly, and raised it. "I don't want to hurt you, but if needed I will!" he yelled, unknowingly butchering the English language. "I must obey my masters and destroy you!" Kevin yelled, rushing towards Jonny, and Jonny hit his sword on Kevin's arm… It didn't hurt him in the least, as it hit metal. Kevin had metal plating on most of his body, and Jonny really didn't want to kill him. "Kevin's brainwashed!" Jonny exclaimed as he realized that this was not Kevin doing this, but someone else. Kevin grabbed the sword, and squeezed it's metal, trying to break it, and Jonny lifted the sword into the air quickly, tossing Kevin into the air. He quickly jumped down and began running towards Nazz and Plank, fear for his life. "RUN YOU TWO! RUN!" he yelled, as they came into sight, and Nazz turned her head to him, not sure why she'd run. "Why?" Nazz asked, not knowing what was going on, before seeing Kevin running after Jonny, his metallic cybernetic parts gleaming in the sunlight. "JUST RUN!" Jonny yelled, and Nazz nodded. She began to run, and Kevin was in hot pursuit. He raised his fist, and jumped forward, landing in front of Jonny. "WHO IS IT MAKING YOU DO THIS?" Jonny yelled, backing up in horror, and Nazz turned to see him backing up. "I hate to be a rude host, but it's time you visit the hospital," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles as he approached Jonny, laughing a little. He began to swing his fist directly towards Jonny's eye, before he flew to the side and hit the ground, hurt from getting hit in a soft point of his armor. "Who did that?" he asked, coughing a little blood. "Me," Nazz said, standing where seconds ago Kevin was standing and about to kill Jonny. She looked triumphant in her small, personal victory over Kevin. It was a hard decision, the man, if he was a man anymore, she used to love or Jonny, a guy that was protecting her and she never shared any feelings with before. "Nazz, thank you," Jonny said, as the two looked in each other's eyes, not realizing Kevin was still there, and still as much of a threat. He stood up, and he raced towards Nazz, fist raised. "NAZZ! LOOK OUT!" Jonny yelled, seeing Kevin out of the corner of his eye, and he pushed Nazz out of Kevin's way, and Kevin's fist hit nothing. This of course led to him spinning around and falling, which was funny. "Jonny, we have to kill him! He'll just keep attacking!" Nazz yelled, before putting her leg on Kevin's head. She began to step down, before a hand grabbed her leg, and twisted it. Nazz flew onto the ground by Kevin, who stood up. "HELP!" "You thought you could kill me, well you were wrong!" Kevin yelled, grabbing Nazz's neck, and lifting her up. She began to choke and gag, and then Jonny kicked Kevin, knocking him down, and freeing Nazz. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT NAZZ AGAIN!" he yelled, as he helped Nazz up. "IF I SEE YOU DOING ANYTHING TO HER EVER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, fuming in anger. He jumped towards Kevin and put his sword to Kevin's neck. "Please, you don't want to kill me, do you?" Kevin asked, and then Jonny looked at Kevin, laying their helplessly. He looked so innocent, but Jonny didn't care. "I'm letting you off easy this time, Kevin," Jonny said, and cut off Kevin's arm, and his one leg. "I catch you hurting Nazz ever again, I will kill you," Jonny said, before Kevin sat up, and didn't do anything showing he was hurt. "You may have crippled me, but you'll never find Professor Scam!" he yelled, trying to stand. His leg reattached as his arm did, and smiled. "Looks like I put myself back together, doesn't it?" he asked, laughing. "Oh crud," Jonny said, as he stood there. "Nazz, get to safety with Plank, I'll take care of Kevin," Jonny said, turning Nazz around, and she ran. He pulled his sword out again and jabbed it to Kevin' stomach, and Kevin dodged it. He grabbed it with his metal hand and threw Jonny into the air, and then jump kicked Jonny in the head. "You honestly believe you can beat me? HA!" Kevin yelled, grabbing Jonny by the neck and lifting him upwards. Jonny looked at him, and saw no emotion… And he realized Kevin wasn't there anymore, just a body named Kevin. "Yes, I do," Jonny said, before spitting on Kevin's mechanical body. Kevin merely laughed, before he began to short circuit! "How did you do this to me?" he yelled, has he let go, reeling in pain of short circuiting, and fled too fast for Jonny to follow. Jonny stood there, and looked at the ground. On it, he saw a dollar sign imprint from Kevin's back. "It looks like Scam is really back," Jonny said, before running after Nazz… Little did he know that a shadow followed him… The Shadow that is… XxxxX "YOU STUPID RUSTY PIECE OF TIN!" Eddy yelled at Kevin as he saw Kevin fall out of the elevator, the short circuiting ending. "YOU JUST SET US BACK!" "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't try, he knew a weakness I didn't," Kevin said, trying to make up for his failure. Eddy merely stared at him more menacingly. Kevin stood there in fear of Eddy being mad at him for failing. "Eddy, it's not Kevin's fault!" Edd yelled, walking in. "Jonny hit the only non-water proof part of his shell, you didn't give me time to finish it!" Edd explained, throwing his arms in the air. "It's going to be easy to repair him though, luckily," "Fine then, Double D," Eddy said in annoyance. "But if he messes up again I'll make sure he doesn't again personally," Eddy added, striking fear in the mind of Kevin and his programmed obedience. "Thank you," Kevin said before Edd drug his body to the laboratory, and began to work on fixing the short circuit problem… XxxxX "So the Eds did this all?" Sarah yelled in shock of hearing that Eddy and the other two Eds were the reason that all this happened, and Jimmy himself was shocked. "Rolf should have helped you two," Rolf said in grimace of the little mishap at the junkyard. He bowed his head then in respect of the loss of Kevin and Jonny patted his back. "I know he was your friend, Rolf, just as he was all of ours," Jonny said. "But he isn't alive anymore, just his body," he said, and Rolf looked at him like he was crazy. "Scam added mechanical parts, or had someone do it for him," Jonny said, before Nazz suddenly interrupted. "That's it! Eddy is Scam, and he had Double D do this! This means that Ed is also helping Eddy though," Nazz said, realizing the three outcasts were now against the entire cul-de-sac, and had killed their primary defender seeing as the cops never would buy that the Eds did that. "We have to band together to stop them!" Jimmy yelled, shocking everyone. His enthusiasm was higher than it had been for a year, and he looked like he did two years ago when he framed the Eds, only angrier. "You guys barely made it from Kevin alive, imagine if he attacked the cul-de-sac as well as the Eds, even if just one or two of them! They could kill us all," Jimmy said, everyone nodding in agreement. "I'll train Rolf and Jimmy to fight, Nazz will train Sarah," Jonny said, taking command. "Rolf can fight, Jonny the wood-boy," Rolf said, looking at Jonny in annoyance. "Rolf will teach you two, go-go Nazz Girl can teach loud-mouth Sarah," Rolf said to the group, and then Jonny nodded. They all knew that Rolf could fight, and there was no doubt that he could train Jonny even. "OK, Sarah, come with me and I'll teach you some martial arts," Nazz said, before leaving and walking into the sewage-filled street and toward her house, Sarah close behind. "Follow Rolf, cry-baby Jimmy and Jonny the wood-boy, for Rolf will teach you at his farm," Rolf said, before walking off into the distance as well. The Shadow watched and followed stealthily, and he smiled internally. He would soon be done with his debt, he decided, and if not, forgot the debt. He would still take over as the supreme one… After isolating the Warrior of Light… XxxxX Well, chapter seven part two is done! I can't believe I'm finally on chapter eight, and more importantly, who is the Warrior of Light? All I'll say is that I'll reveal that soon, very soon. Category:Chapters